


Come Here Often?

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Worship, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dirty Talk, Disabled Eddie Kaspbrak, Disabled Richie Tozier, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The hospital was packed and bustling[.]Yeah, they were all going to be waiting there for awhile.[Eddie] hadn't hit his head, so there was no concern for a concussion, but [he] still didn't want to fall asleep. Stan apparently had no reservations, and had curled up on his gurney and dozed off. Which left talking to Richie as his only choice to stay awake.He turned to his old friend, racking his brain for what he could possibly say, only to find Richie waggling his eyebrows at him."Come here often?" he asked.[...]"Fuck you man," he told Richie. "You know I practically have frequent flyer miles here. I'm surprised they didn't put me up in the V.I.P. room."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous, Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> prompt fill for the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) kink meme!
> 
>  **prompt:** Richie keeps jokingly flirting with Eddie & it’s driving him up the wall. Eddie decides to do it back & is surprised to see how flustered & red Richie gets from just one comment. He thinks maybe Richie hasn’t been joking all along.  
> AKA: Eddie sees how easy it is for Richie to become undone.  
> AKA: Richie deserves to be told he’s hot & loved while getting railed
> 
> i've never posted anonymously on here, so i hope it works! 🤞

They had done it.

They had defeated Pennywise.

Eddie wanted nothing more than to celebrate, but there was the minor setback of a few injuries that needed to be seen to. Not only did he have the hole in his face, courtesy of Henry Bowers, but he now had a matching hole in his left forearm where Pennywise's claw had gone clean through.

(Okay, maybe that injury wasn't exactly 'minor.')

Stan's arms were also in need of some medical attention. They were covered in deep gashes from when they had gotten separated in the cave, and Pennywise had decided it was time for a visit from the lady in the painting.

And then Richie.

Poor Richie was clearly having trouble walking without pain. And who could blame him, after that fall? Eddie was honestly surprised that he hadn't broken both of his legs. Considering he had to lean on both Mike and Ben as they walked to the cars, however, there was still the possibility he might have. 

Adrenaline was a hell of a drug.

So... hospital.

That was their first step.

He, Stan, and Richie were set up on gurneys and wheeled into a hallway to wait for Derry's one trauma specialist to get to them. Unfortunately, it seemed the shock of Neibolt House collapsing had caused several other accidents across the town. The hospital was packed and bustling, leaving Ben, Bev, Mike, and Bill stuck in the waiting room.

Yeah, they were all going to be waiting there for awhile.

He hadn't hit his head, so there was no concern for a concussion, but Eddie still didn't want to fall asleep. Stan apparently had no reservations, and had curled up on his gurney and dozed off. Which left talking to Richie as his only choice to stay awake.

He turned to his old friend, racking his brain for what he could possibly say, only to find Richie waggling his eyebrows at him.

"Come here often?" he asked.

God, Eddie _hated_ how it actually worked on him.

Oh yeah. He was gay. That was the second thing he wanted to do after celebrating.

To go be gay.

He supposed that included divorcing his wife, telling the Losers, and coming to terms with the fact that he was in love with Richie.

Not necessarily in that order.

"Fuck you man," he told Richie. "You know I practically have frequent flyer miles here. I'm surprised they didn't put me up in the V.I.P. room."

Richie laughed loudly, waking Stan up from his nap. He looked so good, letting himself go like that, and Eddie could almost ignore the excruciating pain that was coursing through his arm.

\----------------------------------------------

It took some time, more than Eddie had ever wanted to spend in Derry, but eventually the three of them got a clean bill of health. Stan was incredibly lucky and would end up with a few scars, but no complications. Eddie and Richie had physical therapy, and while there was the possibility that he would never regain full use of his arm, they walked out of Derry General Hospital alive. Sure, they were equipped with a sling and a basic cane, respectively, but they were alive. That's what mattered.

While they had been in the hospital, Bev had helped Eddie start to move forward with divorce proceedings, since she was in the same boat. She would sit on the edge of his bed, the two of them holding hands as they dealt with lawyers and their soon-to-be-exes. Ben had spent a lot of time in Eddie's room, then, since Bev was there. He had assisted Mike in planning his long overdue cross country trip that he was taking. He had even given Mike the keys to some houses he had at certain stops on the trip. Bill had taken to writing in Stan's room, the two of them enjoying each other's company in silence, but since he had been discharged first, they moved on to bothering Richie. 

It was about time he got a dose of his own medicine, Eddie thought.

The point was, they all had a jumping point to start their new lives as they left Derry one by one.

Still, Eddie was unsure where to go from there. He didn't want to go back to New York, since he didn't have to except for a quick meeting with Myra. But other than Maine, New York was all he knew.

"You could come live with me, in Chicago," Richie suggested. "Be my pool boy until you land on your feet. You'd look so hot walking around my place in nothing but a little swimsuit."

Eddie tried not to blush as he snapped back, "Like your place is big enough for a pool."

"Ouch. You wound me Eds."

Richie clutched his chest dramatically, and Eddie couldn't help but stare. Even underneath the baggy hoodie Richie was wearing, Eddie swore he could see the definition of his pecs. Like some fucking mindless animal, his mouth started watering.

"Okay. I'll come to Chicago, but I'm only staying with you until I find a place of my own."

Richie started whooping as he grabbed Eddie and pulled him into a hug.

Oh, and did it feel nice.

\----------------------------------------------

Eddie transitioned into a Midwesterner easy enough. It was only an hour difference, so it didn't take long to adjust. He didn't have to worry about getting a new doctor, since he and Richie both needed to go through physical therapy, so they found one together. Plus, it wasn't _that_ much colder. Richie kept telling him to just wait, since it wasn't deep into winter yet, but he didn't trust the lug. Eddie was sure that he was trying to scare him. He continued divorce proceedings through December, and once the papers were officially signed by the new year, he transferred all his funds to a local bank. Just to make things easier. Then, he finally felt free. He didn't have to rely on Richie as much, although Richie kept insisted that he didn't mind.

"In fact, I like treating you to stuff, Eddie. You're by far the cutest sugar baby I've ever had."

"I may be new to being gay, but I don't think I'd be into that," Eddie simply said, instead of putting up a fuss. Richie didn't need to know he actually kind of liked being taken care of when it was him. "Once I get the okay from the doctor, I'm going to start looking for a job. Then I can start paying you rent."

"What happened to finding your own place?" Richie asked smugly.

"Maybe I do like having you around," Eddie admitted.

He could let Richie have that.

"Oh Eddie," Richie said, fluttering his eyes. "Coming from someone as amazing as you, that means so much."

Eddie almost choked on his drink.

\----------------------------------------------

Memories continued to come flooding back, for all of them, and Eddie could now safely say that Richie had always been like this. Sure, he had talked about girls _all_ the time, but he had flirted with the Losers, too. After reassuring them that it meant nothing.

But now they were adults, 'out and proud,' and Eddie desperately wanted it to mean something.

Richie flirted with him way more than he had when they were kids, but granted it was a different world now. Plus, they _did_ live together, so there were more hours in the day in which he could flirt with him.

Well, as far as Eddie was concerned, he had about a 50/50 chance Richie was into him. He didn't like those odds, though, and decided not to do anything about it. He would just grin and bear it when Richie would compliment him as he went through his exercises at therapy, and he would grin and bear it when Richie would tell the doctor that he would keep an eye on him, and he would grin and bear it when Richie would waltz around the center to try out another new cane.

Oh, the canes.

Eddie felt bad about how much he loved the canes, since Richie only needed one because he had gotten hurt, but he couldn't help it. He looked so distinguished when using a cane, even if he spent half the time hamming it up.

If Eddie never heard another Groucho Marx impersonation ever again, it would be too soon.

If they both hadn't been in excruciating pain due to the exercises they had to do, Eddie would have jumped him right there and then. Consequences be damned.

It was taking Richie some time to adjust, which was why the doctor had him testing different styles of canes to see which kind worked best for him. He put on a brave face when they were at the center, but Eddie could tell it was getting to him. He didn't go out much, not even into the yard in case there was paparazzi hanging around, and he continued to put off writing any new material, since that meant he would have to go back on tour.

Okay. This wasn't about Eddie anymore. He had to do everything in his power to make Richie feel better about the situation. Here Eddie was, only able to lift his arm after months of following his doctor's orders to the letter, and yet he had never been happier in his life. That was thanks to Richie, so it was only fair that he return the favor.

\----------------------------------------------

"Do you want something to eat?" Richie asked when they got home from that day's physical therapy session.

Clearly what he meant was _what_ did Eddie want to eat, since he had his phone out and was already dialing their favorite diner joint. They were always practically starving after the work out, so it was a safe assumption Eddie would want something.

"Hot dogs," he replied, "and for Christ's sake, tell them to hold the damn peppers this time."

"Got it. Hot dogs for my hot dog," Richie said, and before Eddie could lose his nerve he said, "You're the one who's hot."

Richie faltered in the middle of their order, and Eddie could hear someone on the other end muttering, 'Is that all?' Richie stumbled through everything else they needed as his face flushed as red as the extra ketchup he asked for on his burger. Once he was done, he threw his phone on the couch and pointed an accusatory finger at Eddie.

"You! Why would you do that?"

Eddie shrugged.

"Because it's true."

"You... I... Hot dogs..." Richie shook his head. "I need a minute to process this."

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked softly, because Richie truly did not look alright. Eddie had thought even if he was simply flirting with him to be silly, he wouldn't mind if Eddie flirted back. He had thought it would be a good confidence boost, which is what Richie needed. "Hey, I'm so sorry if that wasn't okay."

"'Okay,' he says. 'Okay.' As if with just the word 'hot' and my heart is a-flutter. You're the one who needs glasses, by the way. Not me. How can I be hot when you're... _you_?"

Eddie smiled as he closed the distance between them. He took Richie's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm not blind. You're hot," he reassured him. Richie only blushed more. "I'm sorry. I should have said it sooner so you didn't think it was one sided."

"It _isn't_ one sided?" Richie asked and Eddie stared at him, exasperated. "What? I thought this was a pity pick up."

"I did always have to spell things out for you," Eddie said, trailing his fingers up Richie's arm. "That's okay, though. You deserve to hear this. Of course I think you're hot. You're so broad and masculine. Everything I denied myself for so long."

Richie visibly gulped as Eddie continued dancing his fingers up his arm, until he paused at his bicep, which he grasped tightly.

Richie gasped.

"Not only are you hot, though, but you're cute as well. Like, when the Losers group chat is blowing up and you start smiling at your phone. Or right now... blushing like you are."

"Fuck. I'm blushing?" Richie asked, slapping his cheeks. "Anyway, grown men can't be cute Eds."

Eddie pointed out that he constantly was calling him cute.

"Okay. Men like _me_ can't be cute."

"Why not?" Eddie demanded. "Whoever says that is wrong, because you're so cute, it makes me feel like we're kids again, Rich. I get butterflies in my stomach every time I see you."

Richie's face was as red as a candy apple, and Eddie's heart couldn't take it anymore. He had a feeling what he was about to say next would just make the situation worse for both of them, but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you, Richie, so much. And I want to spend the rest of our lives reminding you why."

Richie started crying, so he hiccuped slightly as he said, "I love you too, Eddie."

He pulled him into a hug, and Eddie let himself melt into it, enjoying Richie's touch with no reservations for the first time in his life.

"You know, this is nice and all," Richie said with a sniffle, "but I think I'd rather go back to when you were telling me how hot I am."

"We could do that," Eddie said, starting to move his hands down Richie's back.

Of course, that's when the delivery man called Richie to tell them their food had arrived. Richie groaned as he pulled away to fetch his phone from the couch cushions and take the call. He said he'd be right down and, with a quick mournful look over his shoulder at Eddie, he picked up his cane and went downstairs to pick up their food.

What came next was the worst meal Eddie had ever endured. Not to say that the food was bad, but the anticipation was killing him, although he had to admit that would probably pay off down the road. Patience was a virtue, after all. God, he just wished he had ordered something less suggestive. Richie was having a field day.

Then again, Richie would have made jokes either way. No, Eddie wished he had ordered something else because they had forgotten to leave off the peppers... again.

His eyes were watering and he was afraid he was going to start coughing uncontrollably.

Richie was unsympathetic.

"You're so spicy, Eds."

He winked lasciviously.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You loooooove me."

God, did Eddie love him. Enough to still drag Richie to his room once they had finished their food despite being full, and despite being too old to have sex after a full meal. He deserved it for his confession being interrupted by fast food. It was highly likely that they wouldn't end up doing much, but the point was, Eddie deserved to touch Richie. He still wanted to be ready so that they wouldn't have to fumble later on if things did progress, so reached into his bedside table and pulled out the necessary supplies. Richie actually looked disappointed when he saw that Eddie had condoms and lube at the ready, rather than excited, and they couldn't have that.

He cupped Richie's face and gave him a soft kiss. Belatedly, he realized it was their first, but he felt he had managed to make it as special as he possibly could.

"Hey. I haven't used these with anyone else," Eddie reassured him. "I bought them, thinking it's what I should do. I came out and figured I should get out there, but I couldn't do it. Let alone use them. I only wanted you."

"Gosh, you're going to make me cry again," Richie said with another sniffle.

"You're not allowed to cry until I make you cry with pleasure."

To Richie's credit, he tried not to laugh, but a snicker still managed to escape.

"Shut up. I'm a little out of practice when it comes to dirty talk. Obviously."

"Well, then let's practice baby."

Eddie didn't point out that, honestly, that line was just as bad as his. It didn't matter, because Richie had given him the go-ahead, and Eddie had waited long enough. He toyed with the hem of Richie's shirt, the backs of his knuckles dragging across Richie's stomach.

"Sorry," Richie said quietly, and Eddie froze.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I mean, I'm no spring chicken," Richie said with a shrug. "I've gotten kinda chubby over the years."

"So?"

Richie looked taken aback as he muttered, "People usually say, 'Oh, that's not true. Don't put yourself down like that.'"

"Okay, well, that makes it sound bad to be overweight, and it's not a bad thing. And you _are_ chubby, and I think you're hot the way you are. So, the point still stands... so?"

"Uh, okay. If you say so."

Well, that wouldn't do.

Eddie pulled up Richie's shirt and started peppering kisses all across his stomach. Richie squirmed at first, possibly because he was a little ticklish, but he soon fell back and fused with the mattress once Eddie began moving higher.

Since Richie was uncharacteristically silent, Eddie took the chance to tell him, "I love how there's just enough hair on your chest."

He leaned down to kiss one of Richie's pecs.

"God, you look so good. Why do you even bother wearing a shirt around the house?"

"I keep tellin' ya Eds, it's the middle of winter. It's freezing, and it's only going to get worse."

"Excuses, excuses," Eddie said with a 'tsk' and then he bit down on Richie's nipple.

Richie's hips lifted off the mattress as he let out a long moan. Eddie pushed him back down on the bed and then repeated the same treatment on the other side. Richie whined, taking the spit slick nipple that Eddie had abandoned between his fingers and tweaked it.

"I love how sensitive and needy you are," Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But not only that, I love how responsive you are about it."

"You don't think I'm too loud?"

"Never."

Richie grinned wide, looking like the fucking Grinch.

"You're going to regret saying that."

Surprisingly, Eddie didn't think he would ever regret that.

He pulled Richie's shirt off the rest of the way and then sat up so he could take his own off as well. Richie started at him in awe, but when he went to touch, Eddie caught his arms and pushed them down by his sides. 

"Not right now. Today is about you. I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives reminding you why I love you, and I'm getting a head start now by pointing out all the reasons. Because I have a feeling you don't know all of them. Next time you can touch me, but for now, I'm busy."

"That's not fair," Richie said, hitting his feet against the mattress like a petulant child.

"It's totally fair. You've had a head start. Always flirting with me."

"You loved it."

"You love it more," Eddie said as Richie let out a gasp when he moved his hands back to his stomach. "I love your body, you know. It's the body of someone who enjoys their life without giving a shit what anyone else thinks. I just want to lay down on top of you and never move."

Richie started to protest and Eddie laughed.

"Don't worry, honey. We're both too worked up for that. Another time. For now..."

For now, it was time for them to lose their pants. Eddie reluctantly stopped touching Richie so he could stand up and rip his off, and when he looked back toward him, he was surprised to find that Richie hadn't moved an inch. 

"You told me I wasn't allowed to move," he explained when Eddie questioned him. "Besides, I was enjoying the show. I get to look at least, right?"

Eddie couldn't help the shudder that went through him as Richie stared at him with no shame. His eyes lingered on Eddie's cock, where it was nearly dripping onto the sheets. Eddie used to be embarrassed by how wet he would get, but from one look, Richie quieted all of those anxieties and even made him feel sexy.

"Of course you can look. I like that you want to look. But I believe all I said was you couldn't touch," Eddie pointed out. "That's alright, though. Perhaps this works out better."

He yanked Richie's pants and boxers off in one swift motion, and moaned when Richie's dick slapped against his stomach. He didn't touch him right there, though, at first. He ran his hands up Richie's legs, stopping at his thighs, where there was evidence of Richie's growth spurt when they were kids in the form of stretch marks.

"You're not allowed to make a short joke, because I'm _not_ short, but I love that you're taller than me. How I'll have to lean up to kiss you once we're standing. How you'll be able to rest your head on my shoulder."

"Okay, that sounds really adorable."

"Absolutely adorable," Eddie agreed. He grinned as he finally took Richie's cock in his hand and gave it a stroke. "Your cock is pretty adorable, too."

"Oh, you asshole," Richie said with a breathless laugh.

"You had to go and actually be big, but I can't be mad about that. I can just imagine how hot it's going to be, trying to fit it down my throat."

"Jesus Christ, Eds."

"But that'll be for another time."

"Huh?" Richie mumbled out, quite intelligibly. 

"I can't keep talking to you if my mouth is full, can I? Now..." Eddie patted Richie's thigh. "Turn over."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah," Richie mumbled, twisting the sheets around himself as he tried to follow Eddie's directions. "Yeah. We can do that. Yeah."

"Eager, aren't we?" Eddie asked as he coated his fingers in lube. With his clean hand, he caressed Richie's ass, allowing himself an indulgent squeeze. "I love your ass."

"Nuh uh, don't start with that. It's flat and hairy. You don't have to talk it up when my legs are already spread for you."

"It's not _that_ flat," Eddie insisted, leaving out the hairy part because, well... It _was_ pretty hairy. "It fits you. You'd look ridiculous if you had a big ass."

Richie started laughing, causing his ass to jiggle despite it all. Eddie gave it a quick slap, and Richie's laughter died instantly. It was quiet in the room for a moment -- a moment which seemed to last hours -- and then it filled with cursing followed by a long, drawn out moan.

Eddie had worked a finger into Richie's hole, and after the initial reaction, had wasted no time in pushing a second in alongside it.

"Holy fuck, Eds. Come on. I'm an old man."

"Quit you're bitching. You're not doing any of the hard work, anyway. Just sit back and enjoy it, like you said."

"Then hurry up and get your dick in me," Richie said, wiggling his ass. "Otherwise you're just teasing."

"A second ago you were complaining I was going too fast," Eddie said, but he pulled his hand back, added some more lube, and carefully eased three fingers into his hole. "There you go, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Fucking incredible."

"Good. You feel incredible. I can't wait to feel you on my cock. You're going to take me so well, I know it."

"Yeah, I'll take you better than anyone else. I'm ready. Please. Want to feel you in me. Want to be good for you, Eddie."

"Okay. Okay, yeah."

Eddie slowly pulled his fingers from Richie's hole and put the condom on. He guided his cock to take their place, moaning as the tip sunk right in. Richie was urging him on, changing for him to 'give it to me,' so Eddie didn't delay any longer. He pushed in the rest of the way and then draped himself along Richie's back.

"See? I knew it," he said, kissing the shell of Richie's ear. "You take me so well. We were made for each other."

"Yeah. Was made to take your cock, Eddie. Come on. Fuck me, baby. Give it to me good."

Eddie lost it a little at that point. it was hard to keep talking to Richie as he started thrusting, but he made sure to lovingly touch him all over. Caressing his sides and kissing his neck and nuzzling his hairline. He made sure Richie knew he was loved, and he knew he was loved in return when Richie cried it out as he came. Eddie rested his head between Richie's shoulders, breathing deeply, and then started snapping his hips once again. Richie whined at the over stimulation, but he was still egging Eddie on until he followed him into orgasm with a shout.

"Eddie, baby, I know you were just joking about laying on me forever," Richie said after a moment, and Eddie laughed softly.

"Okay, okay," he muttered, pulling out slowly and then getting up so he could discard the condom. Before Richie could get up to join him, he crawled back into the bed, and snuggled up close to Richie's side. He rested his injured arm on his stomach, a tingly pain starting to make itself known. "Hey there handsome. How are you feeling now?"

"I'd say like I could run laps around the house in celebration, but well... You know how it goes."

"That obvious, huh?" Richie nodded, and Eddie bumped their heads together as he tried to give him a reassuring kiss. "It was worth it, honey. And I do hate to admit it, but it's something we'll probably just have to get used to."

"Oh, so that's definitely happening again, is it?"

Richie had obviously been aiming for it to sound like a joke, but Eddie knew him all too well. They had quite literally spent the last couple of hours reassuring him that Eddie found him hot. Clearly there would be a huge part of their relationship going forward where Eddie would have to reassure him once again, but he had no qualms about that. He would gladly spend every minute of every day for the rest of their lives doing so.

"Yeah, Rich. It'll definitely happen again."

"Oh good. Because we both know how important our exercises are."

Eddie reached behind his head to grab a pillow and then smacked Richie in the face with it.

"Shut up."

"Yeeeeeah, you know that's not going to happen," Richie said with a shit eating grin. "Hey, Eds?"

Worrying what Richie could possibly have to say, Eddie asked, "What?"

"Do you come here often? No, wait. Eddie. No, not the pillow again. Eddie! _**Eddie!**_ "

Later Eddie would kiss Richie's flushed face where he had hit him with the pillow, and maybe he would admit he _did_ love his terrible pick up lines, because now? Now he could flirt back as much as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> **epilogue**
> 
> It was a couple weeks later, and Eddie shivered when he stuck his hand out to turn his alarm off. He didn't get cold easily and therefore wasn't one to keep the heat up too high. Richie had relented and let him keep it at 69 degrees, even though he preferred to have it higher himself.  
>   
> 'At least it's a funny number,' he had said as he threw a hoodie on over the sweater that he had already been wearing.  
>   
> So it was surprising that Eddie would find it to be cold in their bedroom. He grabbed his phone and opened up the weather app to see what the temperature was and he froze.  
>   
> And he was going to freeze, quite literally, if he left their apartment to go to work.  
>   
> He leaned over and started shaking Richie, who started to swat at him as he woke up.  
>   
> "W'as goin' on?" he mumbled.  
>   
> "Richie. It says that it's -35 degrees out with the wind chill. _Negative._ _**Thirty. Five.**_ What the fuck?"  
>   
> "Fuckin' told you," Richie said, turning over and falling asleep once more.
> 
> thank you for reading! i usually post under agrajag if you're interested in my other reddie works!


End file.
